Looks Can Be Decieving
by Tangledqueen
Summary: I began writing this story as a way to vent, however, I thought I'd make it a fanfic and submit it to get feedback. This fanfic is based on how people aren't always as perfect as they seem. I take no credit for the Harry Potter characters, places or themes - they're all thanks to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback. Please be kind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Salma walked into the Great Hall and saw him, her heart quickened. The boy, the one she had been pining after, stood just ten feet away from her. He smiled at her, a warm, embracing smile and her chest tightened so much that she started to feel a little faint. Slowly, so as not to seem too deliberate, she made her towards his smile. Klaus was a little taller than her, although he had a small, almost feminine build. Without really thinking about it, he put his arm around Salma's waist and squeezed. Salma would feel the ghost of his arm around her body for the rest of the day. "You look great" Klaus said, so nonchalantly. "Thank you" she responded, at a loss for anything else to say. It was at this point that Klaus' best friend James came bounding into the room.

"Oh look, it's the love birds" James shouted so loudly that half the Great Hall turned to stare. "All ready for the trip to Hogsmeade then?" he continued. At this point, Salma was covering most of her face with her scarf to hide the redness so all the boys could hear was a slightly muffled "Shut up James". "Oh, you've found yourself a feisty one Klausy" James smirked.

"Oh, shut up James" repeated Rose, as she strolled coolly into the hall. She greeted Salma with a light hug and Klaus with a less light grimace. Rose was James' cousin and Salma had been best friends with her since they were twelve and met on the Hogwarts Express. Salma was distinctly quiet, until left alone with Rose. The two formed a kind of love for each other that they knew wouldn't be diminished easily. This is something that Salma has taken comfort in many times over the course of her six years in Hogwarts and it is something she knew she would continue to take solace in. Rose, however, did not share the same love for Klaus as she did for Salma. She described him as 'an arrogant ass with a major superiority complex who's really punching above his weight even speaking to you'. Salma would just role her eyes when Rose made these kind of remarks as clearly did not share this opinion.

She looked up at Klaus' beautiful face, almost lost her nerve, then asked "Shall we go now?". Klaus gave James an amused look, while Rose continued to scowl at him and then took her by the arm out the door of the great hall so that the four could begin their walk to Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a bitterly cold day but Salma's palms were sweaty. She had worn boots with a small heel that were not suitable for walks further than the Gryffindor common room to the owlery so she was trying hard to hide the fact that she was severely out of breath. She was extremely relieved when James suggested that they go into The Three Broomsticks to get out of the cold.

Salma was hit by a wave of heat as soon as she stepped through the door. The inn was crowded and slightly smoky but otherwise very welcoming. The four found a table over in one of the corners beside an older witch who was clipping coupons from The Daily Prophet. Klaus pulled out a chair for Salma and asked her what she'd like. "A butterbeer please, if you don't mind", Salma responded, quite pleased with herself and the fact that the boy she liked was buying her drinks. She was only slightly perturbed when Klaus put his hand out for her money but she played it off and handed him a mountain of sickles. He looked slightly annoyed by the amount of change but took it none the less.

While James and Klaus went up to get the drinks, Rose and Salma sat back at the table. Rose was giving her usual lecture on how Salma was only seeing Klaus the way she wanted to see him. She made the point that he acted pretentious and superior to other people and how he isn't the kind of person that you want to share your life with – even if it was only your teenage, Hogwarts life. As usual Salma refused to see her point of view but before she could argue, James and Klaus sat down with the drinks.

As Klaus slid her drink across the table, their hands touched and for a split second she thought that he might leave it there. "So, what're the plans for the rest of the day?", he asked while trying to clear his throat. "Well we said we'd meet Al at Honeydukes later", responded Salma.

Albus Potter was the younger brother of James although there were times when they could've passed for each other. Each brother had the same messy, black hair and bright green eyes. They were both tall with a Quidditch player build, not a surprise considering they were both on the Quidditch team – James was the keeper, while Albus was a chaser.

At the sound of Albus' name, Klaus visibly recoiled. "More boys", he said, almost accusingly. "Why do you need more when James and I are here?".

"Because he's my cousin and Sal's friend maybe?" Rose responded impatiently "She is allowed to have those you know Klaus".

"Of course she is and if you two are going to Honeydukes then maybe you could come with me to the Shrieking Shack", James asked Klaus trying to ease the tension "I've been keep some stuff there that I should probably move"

James was talking about his large collection of puking pastilles and Nosebleed nougat no doubt. His uncle George owned a joke shop, The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley and James made sure to stock up on anything that could get him out of class at the start of each term.

"Fine", Klaus responded, sounded annoyed but knowing that he had lost. "Salma was almost disappointed that he wouldn't be visiting Honeydukes with them but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got when she saw how annoyed Klaus looked when she mentioned Albus.


End file.
